


Solving Loneliness (Chans) (Friskriel)

by Sky_239



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel x frisk, Asrisk, Frisk - Freeform, Frisk X Asriel - Freeform, Friskriel, M/M, Sans - Freeform, Sans x chara, chans, chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_239/pseuds/Sky_239
Summary: What was to solve one, among several problems, ended up bringing a solution that became something bigger than anyone could predict.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Chara & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing one more story of my favorite shipp, and as it makes room for another shipp, I decided to include it here and also bring it after so long. Hope you like it.

Another day began in the small apartment, where the brothers Frisk and Chara live. The oldest, Frisk, was already preparing for a day's work. After getting up, Chara went to the table in the small kitchen and joined him for breakfast. The two did not talk much, just about what to do if something went wrong during the chores.

After an exchange of goodbye waves between the two, Frisk closed the door behind him, leaving the youngest alone again. The morning remained tense, even though two weeks had passed since the great confusion, this was present in any debatable subject. The reason the brothers were living in an apartment was a discovery about the younger brother's sexuality.

The family never knew, as it is one of those that maintains the traditions of decades ago. So no one was happy with the information, especially his parents who gave a sermon that would be heard across the city. Frisk arrived not long after, and just by hearing the reason for the uproar, he sided with his brother. The parents then decided to expel him from home. Without letting his defense fall, Frisk left with his brother.

However, the confusion did not end there, because Chara was not of legal age, he could not be abandoned, and to prevent this from spreading, it was decided that the parents would support their siblings until the 18th birthday. Every 3 weeks Frisk goes to his parents' house to avoid further confusion. Chara was not silent about why the brother defended him so much.

Frisk then revealed that he is also gay, but that he did not tell him not to upset his younger brother even more. This generated hours of conversations about what they both saw about it and what they liked, very different from what Frisk thought. Despite this, the day that took them to an apartment that Frisk was able to afford with a job as a packer.

With him gone all the time, Chara had to stay with the housework, but of course Frisk taught everything he knew. Even so, Chara sometimes needed to look on the internet, on his cell phone, to know what to do in certain situations. In addition to the apartment only having three rooms, living room, kitchen and bathroom, the furniture that could not be large still lacked some utensils.

Despite this, Chara always managed to do everything that was necessary, but that was not what always saddened him. After seeing all the things his brother had done for him, Chara found himself wanting to help him in some way, even though he did what he liked to eat most, it was not enough. The young man then recalled the conversation about what he thought about being a homosexual, and also, that Frisk sought a lot of love.

"Solving this won't be difficult" he thought to himself, but doing it the way it is used today might not be the best idea. Just thinking about what would happen when the future suitor would do it when he learned of their conditions, could very well leave or worse, take advantage of the situation. So another type of solution was needed.

After eating, he looked for some way to solve this, and nothing seemed really useful. For this to work, time was a very recurring factor, and for the time that Frisk works, it would not be easy to find a partner. With no more options, Chara looked again, but now for the specific situation, to get a suitor to keep him company.

An unexpected solution appeared on the phone screen. Summon demons that were made especially for this purpose. Although it is strange that beings in purgatory are performing a function like this, Chara spoke to himself. "It hurts if i try"

Looking at the instructions, some tasks were not very complicated. The last one was to put a glass with a mixture made in the center of a circle and pronounce the words in the right way. Fortunately the process would not fail if the order was changed, which was a good thing, as Frisk would be suspicious as soon as he saw the words he needed to pronounce.

Knowing the time when Frisk would arrive, Chara started the process and Frisk was five minutes away, when he said the words. With everything ready he left the glass on the dresser, closed the door and went to the living room to wait for his brother to enter. His footsteps were heard not long after.

I'm back. - He announced, as soon as he opened the door and saw Chara sitting fiddling with his cell phone. With a slightly different expression than normal. - Hi Chara, I hope you haven't spent all your credits.

Relax Frisk, I'm just looking at a few things ... and then, how was work? - The brother reported the same as always, a very busy and busy day that ended his energies. At the same time he noticed that the expression resembled nervousness. - I understand.

Is something wrong? You look nervous. - He commented staring at the youngest. Chara knew he only had one way out so he wouldn't end it all. 

It's ... I have something for you in the room. But you will only know when you do what is written on paper. - He spoke looking at the floor hoping that the eldest would not ask any more questions ..

Ah, okay, I'll go and see. - He left his backpack on the sofa and walked to the bedroom. When he opened the door the beam of light made him see that something was different. But before any questions came up, the door behind him was closed and seconds later, the sound of the lock echoed through the room. - Chara !! Open it!

After a few minutes of unsuccessful insistence, he gave up and paid attention to a strange smell that kept bothering him. After turning around, Frisk saw a glass on the dresser. The smell got stronger when he held it and underneath it was a paper.

"put the glass between our beds and wait at the door" - Even though it was strange, he decided to do it. Perhaps this will make the younger brother finally open the door. As soon as he made the first step, a reddish light began to appear around the glass, giving a very small chance that he would not be caught, as the heat started to rise as soon as it got up.

In addition to the heat, the light grew even stronger and more resembled a mini fire that extended over a small part of the room, in a kind of circle. Soon after, smoke began to rise, covering Frisk's view, but with the small crack in the window at the end of the room, it began to clear.

Chara! I already did what you wanted, now open the door. - He asked a little tired of the "joke".

Wow, are you leaving yet? - Questioned a voice behind him, the fright made him turn and see a being sitting on his bed staring at him smiling. It was similar in height to his, but the strangest thing was the spare horns on his head.

W-who are you? - He spoke nervously about the possible threat he caused to his older brother. - How did you get in here?

Strange that you asked that, you didn't invoke me? You should have known what would happen. - Now the being was also in doubt, looking at him curiously.

L-listen, my brother asked me to put that glass over there and then you ... showed up? - He counted nervous and confused, unlike the being who seemed to understand.

Oh, since you don't know anything, I'll tell you. I am Asriel, a demon who helps loners. - He explained putting his arm on his chest. - And by the way you must be the one who needs my help.

Chara ... you crazy. I'm going ... - The same was silent when he saw that Asriel next to him, looking at him with a seductive look. very close to kissing him. - What are you doing ?

Am I going too fast? Sorry, I should have warned you first. - Before asking any questions, Asriel held his head and kissed him. Soon he held on to his shoulders, thus bringing him closer. So being able to caress his chest.

Wow ... huff ... I didn't know that ... you did ... that. - Frisk commented shortly after the kiss ended due to the need to breathe.

There's a lot more actually, and now you're going to experience them. - With another "surprise attack" Asriel took off Frisk's shirt and started sucking on his left nipple.

Oh! ... - He groaned petrified because he never had experiences like this, not even when he was enjoying himself. - That's really good. Argh !!

Sorry, did I bite you? - Asriel asked worriedly, while looking at him.

No, I think it was your ... prey that scraped my nipple. - He said giving a calm look to also calm him down.

I see ... well I'll try to be more careful with them in the next time. - He replied with a smile as an apology.

What a part— The same fell silent when he saw Asriel kneeling and taking his belt off his pants.

I barely started playing it, and are you already in precum ? - He commented surprised by the stain on Frisk's boxer shorts, right at the end of a volume pointing to the left. As soon as he removed the piece, he saw that the testicles were also not small, as well as his erect member. - You have not practiced much apparently.

As soon as he nodded to confirm this, Asriel brought the member to his mouth, sucking every inch he could. A groan echoed through the room, when Frisk's member hit the roof of Asriel's mouth. After moving back, the demon stared at the trail of saliva left on Frisk member and repeated the back and forth movements. Frisk's glans constantly beat on Asriel's tongue, which caused a certain discomfort for both of them, but the solution was to wrap it around his limb whenever he entered.

Increasing the speed, the groans of both him and Asriel now became more frequent, until Frisk's limit was reached. A pulse alerted the demon who took one last swallow, thus making Frisk groan more sharply. As he held on to the dresser, his member shot more and more into Asriel's mouth and throat. After the last drop was removed, Asriel finally released Frisk's member and breathed quickly with him.

This. it was .... - Frisk didn't really have anything to say. He has now lost his virginity in dozens of unexpected ways. But another surprise awaited him when he saw Asriel lying with his hands on his buttocks.

What are you waiting for ? Come here and finish. Asriel asked, looking at Frisk's confused expression.

You want me ... but it wouldn't be you who ... - The question generated a reddish tone on the young man's face.

In fact, I'm not sure about that, they didn't tell me what role I should take. - He explained in doubt how much, because despite the training he received, Asriel ended up forgetting because of nervousness. - Besides, you seem to want more.

Oh ... - The red tone that almost disappeared surfaced, when he saw that his member was still stiff.

So, are you coming? - He spoke again with that soft voice, just waiting for if he would react.

... "ok" - Said Frisk with the little courage that was left.

I didn't hear you well, but if you really want to, at least get it ready. - The demon nudged the entrance itself, thus making the young man understand.

With slow steps, he stepped forward and knelt in front of him. Licking his fingers, Frisk did his best to lubricate them and as soon as he got confirmation, he went in with one and started trying to earn space as much as he could. Asriel did not stop moaning, when the second finger joined. High above, Asriel's member also awoke.

With the entrance ready, Frisk went closer and positioned his member at his entrance. Advancing little by little, placing the glans slowly and then going on with the rest, the two began to moan, but Asriel let out more moans of pain. What made the young man stop in place.

Don't feel sorry for me, you can come with everything. - He asked holding his thighs making him go down a little further.

After getting in sufficiently, Frisk began to move back and forth, Each time he moved he felt Asriel's walls starting to loosen him little by little. When he felt that the path was clear, the young man then took all 17 centimeters into the demon.

Frisk's shock, plus his member reaching Asriel's G-spot, made them both moan. Now with no more barriers, Frisk started to penetrate as requested by Asriel, lashing out with increasing speed. This led Asriel to touch himself so as not to be left out of the final act. Facing the demon below him Frisk, he fell on top of him, attacking his lips.

Without stopping moving, with the help of his belly scraping on Asriel's glans, the limit approached. Not unlike Frisk, as Asriel's G-spot had the same effect. With a few more thrusts, the two let their limbs drop their loads, with the width on Frisk's limb, nothing came out of the demon, while Asriel fired several jets upwards, melting them both in the process.

As soon as he got his breath back, Frisk got out of him and fell tired on the bed, barely able to stand being conscious anymore. Asriel looked at him and laughed weakly before giving the young man a kiss on the forehead and starting to caress him, trying to ensure that he slept well.

Continued


	2. An Unexpected Help

W-what is ... - Chara's voice failed to touch and pass in regions very sensitive to him.

Boy, I'm not that kind of helper. His brother knows this very well, and now it's your turn to join the game. - After saying, he lifted his shirt and started licking his right nipple, while continuing to explore his body. The demon went to Chara and took off his clothes. - Your parents were not wrong, you really like to mess with our allies. - He commented about his member being already slightly erect.

Shut up ... you monster. - He blew in his hands, while covering his face with shame, for being naked in front of him.

Sharp little tongue of yours, this will not go unpunished, but now, someone here needs attention. - The demon said rubbing carefully Chara's member, it didn't take long to be completely hard, thus making the demon kneel and take it to his mouth. When the glans came into contact with the demon's tongue, he started making a few turns around his length, which only generated more and more moans from the young man who turned even redder than his eyes when the demon stared at him perversely. - You are very resistant, you know? Others barely endured my tricks when I start to using them.

It's just that, I'm already used to it. - He spoke in a shrewd tone, but was surprised by touches in the buttocks region, and two fingers entering soon after. - But whateee Ah!

It may be, but it seems that this is its weakness. - He commented with the member still in his mouth, while stimulating him more and more, making space inside him until the limit of the young man. Which didn't take long, and while he released his load amid the moans, Chara grabbed the demon's horns and made him swallow his entire member. - Smart little boy, but you just doubled your punishment.

What ?! - He commented surprised when he looked down and saw the huge demon member that definitely went from knee to size. - I don't .... What are you? L-like

I'm Sans, and yes, you do. - He interrupted, looking again at the young man's ass. Without giving him a chance to escape, Sans carried Chara in his arms and laid him on the couch, standing over him. - So let's start.

Sans led his member to Chara's entrance. With a little difficulty due to the size he still managed to get in. As soon as he started to move forward, Chara showed all the pain he felt with a loud cry.

That's right, show others that you belong to me. - He spoke, beginning the movements of coming and going. When he was able to open enough space, Sans then went all the way.

Ahh .. - he groaned Chara, now with a hint of pleasure, but he was still incredulous about what was moving inside him. It looks like it would reach his stomach, and along with his body movements with Sans' pushing. - Huff

Hey little boy, get on top of me. - He asked, receiving a look of doubt. - Come on, I got tired for only me here be the one moving, and I don't want you to mess with your guts.

Hmmmm. - He sighed nervously, listening to Sans laugh for again messing with his patience. After lying down, Chara put it back on and started bouncing with a little less emotion. It didn't take long to see that Sans was discouraged by this. - I don't want to break this couch with what I'm doing, and I don't know how much you weigh.

Sans just accepted and held Chara's thighs to make sure that not an inch was left out. The movement began to stimulate the prostate of the young man who touched himself with one hand while he balanced himself on the demon's chest. The pleasure grew more and more, until in one last movement Sans made Chara come down with everything and thus released everything that was inside him. Chara was not left out, but ended up losing his balance, falling against Sans' strong chest.

That was a good little boy, even if you took it easy. - Commented wryly, smiling at him.

I already told you, I will not break this sofa, with its 100 kilos. - He hit back frustrated.

I can weigh a lot less, if you wanted to. The young man looked at him with a mixture of surprise and doubt. He really is able to do that? - Just look.

He lifted his shirt, revealing a flat stomach, which soon began to disappear as if it were erased from existence, leaving only the bones exposed. The shock for Chara was so great that the tiredness he was feeling doubled making him lose consciousness.

Ah, Teens are always like that, they show courage, until they see something that catches their weak point. - He commented laughing weakly Chara unconscious beside him.


	3. The Return

When Chara started to wake up, he immediately remembered the day before, and what made him "fall asleep". The reaction on the memory of the scene made the same jump on what was lying and when he looked around he saw that it was the bed.

This generated another scare, he didn't remember getting up off the couch and going to bed, so there was only one explanation about it. A third shock occurred when he moved the blanket and felt that he was totally naked.

Being in the bedroom, he quickly took the clothes from the closet and put them on. Self-assured, Chara opened the door and the view generated a fourth shock. The house was clean and tidy, not unlike the kitchen where his brother was having breakfast.

Walking further, Chara looked at the sofa that did not have the marks of what happened hours ago. "He left nothing to pass." He thought to himself.

Something wrong ? - Frisk question when see Chara so upset.

N-no, nothing, I just ... was ... thinking about a nightmare. - He commented as he went to the kitchen and joined his brother.

As he came later, it didn't take long for Frisk to leave the kitchen and went to another room, leaving Chara with her thoughts. What was hammering the most in the younger brother's mind was the moment when he would have to explain to the older brother everything he did, because now there was no escape.

It didn't take long for the worst scenarios to come up, hammering the words Frisk would use for what happened to him, as Chara had no idea about that. Amazing them all when leaving the world of thoughts, Chara had to hurry, because his milk was cold.

As soon as he left everything he used in the sink, Chara headed for the bathroom and when he entered, the wet shower floor was another indication of the demon's job well done. The best place to think about the situation would be the bedroom, so as soon as he was done he headed over there.

Chara. - He called, making his brother freeze in place. - Can I talk to you ?

O-of course. - He said nervous, as he went to the sofa, looking at Frisk smiling with nervousness.

I will be direct. I know what youmake me to do was part of a ritual. - In both his tone and expression, it was possible to notice his disapproval. - Do you have any idea how bad this could have done? You could easily sell our souls.

I know. - Chara spoke without arguments. He was forced to confess if he wanted to maintain his brother's loyalty. - I know you're upset with me, but I just wanted to help you after everything you've done for me, I couldn't stand to see you alone.

... - Frisk only sigh in response, but started to set up a dialogue. - I understand you want to help me and ... it's nice of you to show that you have such empathy for me.

So ... aren't you mad at me? - He asked between pauses, with the little hope he still had.

Yes. And before you ask me, I know you did the ritual too, because the house is so clean. - Cornered again, there was no denying it. Not even Frisk, who has done this several times, has achieved such an act. - But don't think an apology will set you free.

Wh- Ah! Chara sigh when he was grabbed by Frisk. The phrase referred to what Sans said to him in that same room, but different from what he expected, Frisk was doing his little noogies. - S-stop ... with that ..... let me go now!

No, you don't go, and ... Hold on. - He spoke worried about Chara's agitation much bigger than normal, thus managing to get loose. - Why are you so worried?

I should have cleaned them up before. Damn it! - He cursed, taking the glass he saw under the cupboard and started cleaning as soon as possible. - Before you ask me, if I don't clean they'll come back. - He recalled the instructions while looking for the other objects.

Calm down bro, if it's around 24 hours you have plenty of time. - Despite the lull, the phrase only made Chara even more terrified, and from the direction Chara was looking at, there was something behind him.

Don't talk about something that you doesn't know Frisk. - Sans spoke emerging from a smoke smoke smiling at the brothers in shock. - Give it up, little boy, I'm already here. Also, you didn't read everything on that site by the way. If I had, I would have known that two invocations in same places can also bring us back.

But you are not wrong about Frisk schedule. - Asriel commented at the foot of the door, smiling at the couple in shock. - But my invocation it has passed 24 hours.

But then, why did you come just now? - Chara asked, suspecting something planned.

There was no better time, you were talking about us, we couldn't be left out. Isn't it Asriel? - He nodded to the other demon who responded in agreement.

We also spent some time in purgatory to retrain our movements up here. - Asriel explained.

And I came back with a desire a thousand times greater than before, so ... Chara .. - Sans spoke staring at Chara with an expression already known by both, in addition to the watery tone.

N-no! - He screamed, but was soon grabbed and taken to the brothers' room. Left the other pair in silence

He's not the only one hungry here. - Asriel spoke with the same watery tone and look well known to Frisk.

W-wait. - He asked, but soon Asriel threw herself at him, pressing her lips against his. The caresses started when Asriel pulled Frisk closer, so that he could touch him where he was most sensitive.

Hey Asriel. - Sans called staring at the two on the sofa stopping the kiss. - It is not a good idea to do this on the couch. come over here, there's a remaining bed.

Fine. - Before he could protest, Frisk was also lifted and carried in his lap to the bedroom.

With the four in the room, the brothers could see the way they were treated by demons. Amid ecstasy, Chara saw that Asriel had a little more affection. Although Sans was a little more "rigid" he had nothing to complain about, as Sans knew where to make him feel good.

Down to his neck, Frisk moaned through the endless licks. Asriel did not lie when he said he was hungry. Chara noticed this earlier when Sans was also attacking him, in his case it was the ear. As soon as the demon began to explore his body, he began to undress him fiercely.

The other pair was not left behind, and as soon as Frisk was naked below Asriel, he started sucking on her nipples until he could feel a shiver in the region. As soon as he had confirmation, he let his tongue out, dragging on Frisk's skin as he went down to his member. With a few touches, soon his member was fully erect.

With a few sucks, and wrapped around the member, Frisk's moans showed how lost he was in the midst of the felt pleasure. Asriel looked down at his entrance, and when he got tired, he pulled the member out of his mouth and started working his tongue inside.

Chara was in the same frame of mind when he Sans take a few bites out of her belly. The demon descended further and put on Chara's mouth three fingers. Understanding the message, he did his best to make sure they were well wet. When he looked at him saying to let go, Chara did and gave a little shout when he was lifted by the legs and by the sudden penetration and agitates at the entrance.

The prostate was not out of reach, as soon as he managed to stimulate it, Chara's member began to harden, while he moaned more and more and stared at Sans as if asking him to enter. Smiling like a winner, Sans lubricated his member and led him to Chara's entrance, starting to penetrate him with a little less force than last time.

When Chara turned to try to see what the demon was doing, he saw Frisk who was about to be penetrated. In his case, he was in in the dog position, staring at Asriel who entered with a little more force, pulling out a groan of pain.

It was bad Frisk, I'll reward you later. - He spoke lying on the young man's back while moving.

Hey Asriel, how about finding out which of the two moans the loudest? - Sans suggested staring at him ready to take his entire length into Chara.

No! - The two brothers screamed, making the demons stop with the movements of coming and going.

It will break us this way, how about this? Who makes us cum first? - Chara suggested looking hopeful that both demons like the ideia.

If you were responsible for us being here today, I would agree, but as is not the case. - With a sarcastic smile, Sans entered more and more until he managed to win the competition.

Hey. he who brought us here in the first place. - Asriel explained, making Sans stop immediately before anyone else protested. - His request is fair.

Argh whatever. - Sigh, Sans grabbing Chara's member, with touches everywhere with one hand while massaging his testicles with the other.

Accepting the challenge, Asriel was not left behind, turning Frisk. As soon as he entered again, he started to pinch and rub Frisk's nipples. Paying attention to the member soon after.

Speed was also an ally for the two who stocked up with increasing frequency. Wanting to be the winner anyway, Sans moved Chara's member as fast as possible and kissed him on the mouth to make him cum as soon as possible.

Asriel also used his tricks, for the size of his limb slightly smaller than the other demon, he started to caress Frisk's testicles. The expected effect came when the brothers started to moan in a higher pitch. Asriel lay further down in an attempt to masturbate Frisk with his belly.

At superhuman speed, Sans gave Chara's limb a little squeeze and ended up also reaching his limit. Moaning next to him, the two looked at each other in an almost passionate way before they started to release all the sperm they contained, followed by the couple on the bed next to them. The energy used made Sans fall to the bed next to Chara.

Huh ... I think we won. - Chara commented while recovering his breath.

I highly doubt it. Frisk groaned first than you - Asriel said getting up showing that Frisk also reached its peak.

But you covered my vision, so how i will know this is true? - Sans said, rebutting his argument.

Guys, since there is no way to know, how about say that we cum at the same time? - Frisk argued. The strange idea pleased everyone who agreed. - Gosh, I didn't expect to have sex with a demon, especially next to my brother.

Yes, it was a unique experience. - Sans said, recalling several visits he had already made, unlike Asriel, because Frisk was his first human. - I'll miss it here.

Are you two leaving? - The brothers spoke, again in sync.

Can you at least come again? - Chara spoke softly, for the request that he considered shameful.

Ah, you like him, right? - Frisk joked staring smiling in the same way as Sans. - Fell in love fast, right?

But Frisk, I remember you yesterday in the bathroom at work touching and murmuring my name. - Asriel recalled, which left Frisk embarrassed and speechless now.

We stay if you two want. - Said Sans smiling at Chara when he saw the happiness of the words.

Since you're going to stay, smiling skeleton, why don't you give me another shower? - He asked. - But no perversion, or anything you did there

Ok ... - Sans sigh carrying Chara in his arms leaving Frisk and Asriel again.

After them finish Do you want to go ? - Asriel suggested, looking him in the eye to show his intentions, which unlike Sans, were not perverted.

O-ok ... but what do we do what we expect, I don't want to sleep. - replied the human, thinking about what to do.

Let's enjoy this time only here. - He spoke, having the answer when he was pulled by Frisk by the horns to his face, initiating a kiss.

End.


End file.
